The magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) method is a method of acquiring image information of the interior of a measurement object in a non-destructive manner by irradiating the measurement object placed in a magnetic field with a radio-frequency wave (RF wave) and using nuclear magnetic resonance phenomenon that occurs in the atomic nucleus within the measurement object. The MRI method uses a method of specifying the measurement position in the measurement object by applying a gradient magnetic field to the measurement object, and acquiring the image information.
In general, a magnetic resonance imaging device (MRI device) comprises an RF irradiation coil that irradiates a measurement object with an RF pulse for nuclear magnetic resonance measurement, a magnet or a coil that applies a static magnetic field and a gradient magnetic field to the measurement object, a detection coil that detects a nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) signal from the measurement object, etc. (for example, refer to patent document 1). Such an MRI method is widely used for, for example, acquiring an image of a subject in the medical field and the like.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-158767    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-329756    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-66603    Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-135054    Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-204551    Non-Patent Document 1: D. Gammon et al., “Nuclear Spectroscopy in Single Quantum Dots: Nanoscopic Raman Scattering and Nuclear Magnetic Resonance”, Science Vol. 277, pp. 85-88 (1997)    Non-Patent Document 2: G. Yusa et al., “Controlled Multiple Quantum Coherences of Nuclear Spins in a Nanometer-Scale Device”, Nature Vol. 434, pp. 1001-1005 (2005)